


tell me what you want

by Acosmiclove



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Force Choking (Star Wars), General Debauchery, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27532774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acosmiclove/pseuds/Acosmiclove
Summary: Cal is sore. Trilla offers to give him a massage. Inevitably, things heat up from there.
Relationships: Cal Kestis/Trilla Suduri | Second Sister
Comments: 5
Kudos: 87





	tell me what you want

Cal isn’t quite sure what had led to this moment exactly. 

He’d been complaining about his sore neck and the next thing he knew he was seated on his bunk between Trilla’s thighs, his back to her as she worked her thumbs into his tense flesh. She’d grumbled something about being tired of hearing him whine and had pulled him onto the bed. Cal wasn’t about to protest. He’d shed his shirt to give her better access.

She presses and pushes at a particularly aching muscle and Cal lets slip a moan of relief. Trilla pauses, “Cal Kestis, that was _quite_ the sordid sound you just made.”

Heat rushes to his cheeks. He’s glad she can’t see his face. “Ah… sorry.”

“Don’t be.” Her touch resumes and it is firm and purposeful, working out twisted and tight spots. Cal tries to keep quiet, but she seems to have made it her mission to have him emit more noises. A short groan is drawn from him as she massages a knot just behind his shoulder blade. “Enjoying yourself, little Jedi?”

Cal leans forward a fraction to let her run her hands farther down his back. Her fingers graze his sides, thumbs turned inward to drag down along his spine. His muscles cry out in respite. Cal sighs raggedly. “Yeah...”

“So tense.” She traces a hand back up to rest at the side of his neck, her fingers caressing his throat, “Relax…”

He swallows. She could surely feel the action under her touch. “What—?”

Trilla guides him back by her loose grip on his neck to rest against her front. Cal is acutely aware of her clothed body flush to his bare skin. Her free hand snakes around to his front, fingers splayed across his naked middle. His skin shivers at the contact. “You’re so sensitive.” She whispers in his ear. Her breath is warm on his jaw. 

“What are you doing?” He manages to rasp as her fingers play along with his waistband, dipping down past it. Teasing. 

She runs a socked foot against the side of his leg, almost in a comforting manner. “What do you want me to do?”

He doesn’t know how to ask in a way that isn’t lewd, “...you can… ah, you can touch me, if you want?” It was the best he could manage. 

“Oh?” She purrs. He can feel the reverberation of her voice against his back. “But I already am…” Her nails scrape the skin just inside his hip. He inhales sharply. 

“Trilla… you _know_ what I mean.” He mutters. The shade of red on his face must match his hair now. 

“Do I?” Her hand leaves his throat and joins the other at his pants fastenings. She deftly opens them, hand dipping in to touch him… Cal tilts his head back to rest on her shoulder. It’s too much to watch her. He feels her laugh silently. He’s not bothered by her toying with him - he knows she won’t leave him wanting. She’s careful with him as she draws him out, already half hard. He closes his eyes against the sensations she elicits as she closes a loose fist over him and slides it slowly up his shaft. Cal bites his tongue. Trilla was well aware of just how to bring him to completion in this way, but she enjoyed taking her time - looking for ways to make the experience different on every occasion. Cal would never complain, even if every fiber of him yearned for release in the end. It was always well worth the wait. “Is this what you wanted?” She whispers. 

He nods, “Y-Yes…”

Trilla lets him go. He audibly groans at the loss of contact. He opens his eyes wide as he feels her fingers brushing his lips. He can smell himself on her. He lifts his head to turn and catch her gaze. Her eyes are half lidded as she smiles lazily, “Wet them.”

Cal lets her push her fingers into his mouth and he does as she asks. His tongue laves around her digits, leaving them soaking by the time she draws them out. A string of saliva connects his bottom lip and her index finger as she hums her approval. Cal nearly chokes when her slicked fingers close around him again. “Ah… _fuck…_ ”

Her grip on him tightens a fraction and he hisses at the pressure. “Such language is unbecoming of a Jedi.” Cal’s pulse quickens at her admonishment. 

“Trill…” He whines. Her hand picks up pace and he loses whatever train of thought he’d been following. The sound of her wet fingers sliding over him was loud enough to hear and if Cal wasn’t so close to release, he’d have been mortified. 

Her free hand closes over his throat. He manages a gasp as she restricts his breathing. Her lips brush his ear, he feels a nip of teeth at his earlobe. A strangled groan escapes him. Her tongue finds his scar and leaves a wet trail all the way to his cheek as she follows its path. 

He is overwhelmed. 

“Look at you.” Her tone is a soft mocking, “You’re a _wreck_.”

Her fingers slow and focus on stroking the particular spot on the underside of his shaft that she’d come to learn would bring him to his end quickly and without fail. He can’t restrain himself from canting his hips up into her touch. She hooks a leg over his to hold him still. He grunts in frustration. “ _Please_ …”

The hand on his throat moves to close over his mouth. Cal moans against her fingers. She swipes her thumb over his tip and he sucks in a breath through his nose. A keening sound vibrates the back of his throat. She chuckles. “Oh, so _close,_ Cal _._ ” 

The rare sound of his given name on her lips sends a shiver through him. He secretly enjoyed that she saved it for such occasions… His hands itch to take control - to finally grant himself relief, but he knows Trilla would not take kindly to that. So, he settles for gripping her thighs that are pressed to the outside of his. Trilla makes a surprised noise at the intensity of his hold, but says nothing. He imagines holding her this firmly while being inside of her...

As he approaches the crest of his release, Cal groans deep in his chest, his body curling forward with the intense pleasure. Trilla strokes him to completion, “Well done, little Jedi.” She preens. Her hand falls away from his face. He takes a shaky breath. 

Cal feels boneless as she presses soft kisses to the corner of his mouth. “That was...” He can’t think of a suitable descriptor. “A lot.”

Trilla holds up her hand, evidence of him on it. Cal is slightly scandalized. “It was, wasn’t it?” She says slyly as she wipes her fingers on the sheet beside her. 

The high fades, leaving him tired, but clear headed. Cal clears his throat as he tucks himself away, “Thanks.”

“Of course.” She caresses his bare back as he moves away from her to sit at the side of the bunk. His hair hangs disheveled in his face. He lacks the energy to fix it, especially since he’s sure it will be mussed up again soon. 

He knows she’s worked up. He can practically smell her. Cal eyes her as she closes her legs. “Let me return the favor.” It’s bold of him, since she’d always been the initiator of this particular act, but Cal thinks he’s gambled well when her mouth splits in a smile. 

“How generous.” She says in a low voice. “Are you sure?”

She wanted him to want her. Yearn for every act of intimacy. Cal thinks it’s her way of confirming he really meant what he said. What he felt. An assurance to her insecurity. “Of course.” He echoes her earlier words. 

Trilla slides out of her pants and her jacket. Cal admires how even wearing nothing but a sleeveless top, she maintains a formidable aura. She turns to sit with her legs over the edge of the bed and reclines back on her elbows. Cal positions himself on his knees on the floor beside the cot. He doesn’t approach her with anything less than reverence. His hands slide over her knees and up her thighs. Every move is watched by her and he tries not to let it unnerve him. He’d only done this a few times before and he still doubted himself even after satisfying her in those previous instances. Fortunately, she’d been sure to instruct him correctly the first time - which had been something he’d not soon forget. The memory of her guiding his fingers, explaining in explicit detail _exactly_ what it was she wanted and what he was meant to be doing… even now it causes his face to flush. 

She needs no stimulation, she’s so wet Cal can see her glistening in the low lighting as he coaxes her legs apart. He flicks his eyes up to hers and he thinks he sees her throat work in a swallow. _Oh_. She was clearly anticipating his next move. 

He eases her feet up to brace against the edge of the bed and holds her ankles there. Trilla sighs short and impatiently. Cal smirks to himself as he dips his face between her thighs. He teases her, his lips dragging over her nether ones. Trilla squirms at the light contact. Cal lets one ankle go and brings his fingers to her entrance, dipping his middle finger between her folds. He eases in and out, not wanting to cause her any discomfort even if she was already _so_ wet...

“Stop fucking around, and get on with it.” She groans. 

Cal narrows his eyes and removes his hand. He rests it on her thigh as he looks up to her. He watches her frown at him, as if he was an insubordinate questioning her authority. “Do you want this or not?” He hears himself ask sternly. 

Surprise ripples off of her, even if her expression reveals nothing. “Yes.” She answers slowly, wary. 

“Then shut up.” 

She gapes at that, “ _Excu—?_ ”

“Shut up.” He repeats himself, far more confidently this time. 

Trilla glares, but she closes her mouth. Cal almost can’t believe she hadn’t Force pushed him across the room. 

_Interesting…_

Before she can change her mind, he dips his finger back inside her. All the way. He blinks in surprise. “You’re wetter than before…” 

The former Inquisitor purses her lips and sighs deeply. Cal realizes in dawning self satisfaction that she won’t reply. 

Not because she doesn’t want to, but because he’d told her not to. 

This is the first instance he’s had anywhere near this level of control over their intimacy. He likes it.

Cal adds a finger, curling them both up to brush that spot inside her that she’d guided him to previously. A soft inhale and her walls clenching around his digits are the only indication he is in the right place. Cal lets her other ankle go and moves his thumb to her clit. Her right leg flinches at the contact. Cal glances up to see she’s let her head tip back and her bottom lip is caught between her teeth. A good sign if he’d ever seen one. 

His fingers move rhythmically in short upwards strokes, slowing and quickening with her subtle reactions. Cal dips his mouth to her clit, slowing his fingers to a near standstill. He sucks before pressing the flat of his tongue to the sensitive bud. 

Trilla _mewls_. 

The sound has him hardening again. He’d _never_ heard that noise from her before. It was one he’d file away for later. Cal lifts his chin to see her covering her eyes with her arm. “Trilla.” He curls his fingers inside her, thrusting them up once. “Trilla, look at me.”

She slowly slides her arm from her face and tips her head down to meet his gaze. Her hair is askew and he catches the sheen of sweat on her brow. He thinks she’s never looked more beautiful. He tells her so. She scowls in reply, though without any malice. 

“I want to give this to you…” Cal moves his fingers faster, with more force, his eyes never leaving hers, “But you have to tell me how much you want it.”

Trilla’s conflict is clear on her features. He wonders if she’s ever relinquished this much control. She’s played along so far, but was this her limit? It was just the two of them here, and he’d never betray her trust. What was said and done between them stayed between them… 

“I want it.” She breathes, her voice so rich and strained.

“How much?” He barely manages to ask, the sensuality of the moment nearly overwhelming him. 

“Cal, _please…_ ” She moans as he adds the stimulus of his thumb to her clit once more. “ _Please…_ ”

He didn’t expect to make her _beg_. 

“ _Fuck_ , Trilla…” He groans. She pants as she nears completion and he feels her hands burying themselves in his hair. Her grip is painful, but he ignores it. She finds her peak a few moments later. Her walls spasming around his fingers in the aftershocks. Cal strokes her through her high. 

Cal gently removes his fingers from her and slumps back on his heels. His knees ache from kneeling for so long on the durasteel decking. Trilla wilts back against the bulkhead, her legs shaking periodically as she recovers. Cal slides up onto the bed beside her. She huffs, “You’re getting far too brave.”

Cal hums an acknowledgement and then watches the way her eyes darken as he licks his fingers of every trace of her. “You liked it.”

The next thing he knows, he’s being pressed against the bulkhead. Trilla straddles him, her hands cradling his face as she surges forward to kiss him. Cal meets her passion with matching fervor. Their mouths slide against each other, parting just enough to let their tongues explore. Cal moans as she bites hard at his lip. She draws back, his blood on her mouth. Cal darts his tongue out to wipe at the wound she’d left. 

“Get these off.” Trilla claws at his pants. Cal doesn’t need to be told twice. He wriggles free of them and tosses them off the bed. He’s glad he’s able to keep up with her - he’s already hard again. Trilla doesn’t care for any preamble. She simply slides over him and gives him just enough time to line himself up to her before she sinks down onto him. His hand moves to hold her waist, but she bats it away. “No touching.”

He whimpers as she sheaths herself fully. He yearns to thrust up into her. His palms itch to touch her. She knows this. He can see it in her wicked smirk and feel it in the way she takes her time lifting off of him, only to sit back down just as agonizingly slow. “ _Trill…_ ”

“If you want something, you need only ask, little Jedi.” Her nails drag across his chest. He gasps at the contrast of pain and pleasure. This was her revenge for earlier, that was clear. She had to balance the power in her favor. He’d let her. 

“I… can I…?” He shuts his eyes, his face somehow feels more flush than ever before, “I want…”

“Hm.” She grinds into him with a lazy rock of her hips. He nearly loses the last shred of his control at that. “You need to be more specific.”

His hips cant up a fraction. A mistake. In response, she lifts a hand. Suddenly, he can’t breathe. His eyes widen as he futilely attempts to take a breath. 

She continues to roll her hips, hand raised to hold him in the Force choke, “You were doing _so_ well. A pity, really.”

Cal claws at his throat. Pleading at her with his eyes. With a look at annoyance, she lets him go. He greedily fills his lungs with air. “... _sorry_...”

“Oh?” She pauses her movements to lean towards his face, her palms braced on either side of his head. “What are you sorry for?”

“F-For disobeying you.” He groans.

She seems satisfied with that. “And what is it you need?”

He admits so _very_ quietly, eyes shutting against the unseemly nature of his words. “To come inside you.” 

She hums approvingly, “Well, since you’ve been _so_ _good_.”

Cal moans as she grinds into him, lifting off occasionally to let him feel the pull of her walls around him before sinking down again. He’s soon rewarded with his second orgasm of the night. 

Trilla remains seated on his lap for a while after he’s softened. Her lips graze his sweaty brow and then down to the bridge of his nose. Her tongue licks at the prominent scar and he shudders involuntarily. “Alright, alright, _Trilla…_ ”

She smirks at his flustered demeanor. “ _That’s_ where you draw the line?”

“Give me a break, okay?” He rolls his eyes at her. A groan is drawn from him as she finally moves off of him. He feels so sensitive. “I’m more sore now than before.”

Trilla ‘tsk’s without any real sympathy as she lays down beside him, putting him between her and the wall - their usual sleeping arrangement. She prefers knowing she can escape the bed at any time, and he thinks she also likes having him ‘trapped’ at her side. “You’re young. You’ll recover just fine.” 

Cal reaches down to pull their blanket up and over them. ”Stop talking like you’re so much older than me.” He huffs as he curls into her side. 

She pats his head once and then runs her fingers through his hair, “ _Little_ Jedi…”

“You’re barely more than an inch taller!” His voice is muffled against her shoulder. 

Trilla rakes his hair back from his face, exposing the small smile he’s pressing into her arm, “There is one part of you that is definitely _not_ little…”

He flushes once more, “Okay, okay… _thanks_ , but we don’t need to talk about it.”

Her quiet laughter is what follows Cal into sleep, along with her gentle touch. 

**Author's Note:**

> congrats to you if you made it through this shamelessness. 
> 
> find me on twitter: @acosmiclove


End file.
